1. Field of the invention
The present embodiment relates to a steering control technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steering control apparatus is intended to allow a driver to drive a vehicle in a desired direction by rotating the front wheels.
Such a steering control apparatus uses an EPS as a means for assisting the force that is required to rotate the front wheels.
The force required to rotate the front wheels results from an alignment torque that is generated in the tires, and the alignment torque may be converted to the rack force that is an external force of the steering apparatus.
Therefore, the steering control apparatus calculates the alignment torque or rack force and compensates for the same in order to thereby assist the force required to rotate the front wheels.
However, a typical steering control apparatus cannot compensate for the component of the road surface on which the vehicle travels because of factors, such as the damping caused by a column spring or the inertia of the steering wheel.